ANIMALISTIC
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: What happens when an undiscovered drug comes into the town of Smallville, will the gang be on edge or fall off? Read on
1. Default Chapter

SMALLVILLE  
By. Mike Tollin & Brian Robbins  
  
Animalistic  
By. Christian D. Davis  
  
"Running only helps, Max." Senior Captain Benjamin Magee said as he walked through the halls swiftly." I can hear you breathing." As he spoke a young guy name Max Stevens stood in a hall scared and looking at the lock on the door. He then hid in shadow of a doorway to a classroom. He could hear footsteps coming through the hall, when the footsteps stopped in his hall. He sniffed around slowly walking around the area.  
"Magee, what are you doing here?" a voice said from behind him. Benjamin turned around to find Janitor Will Amos with Chloe.  
"Mr. Will, I was ah...just leaving."  
"You'd better be."  
"Yea, sure." Benjamin said as he left.  
"Here Chloe. " Janitor Will said opening the door of the Torch." I'm going to make sure the jock head leaves for real."  
"I got it." Chloe said as the Janitor Will left. Chloe turned to go in when she heard a cough.  
"Benjamin?"  
"No, Max Stevens." he said coming out of the shadows.  
"So why are we hiding Max?"  
"Benjamin."  
"Let me guess, he was picking on you."  
"No." he said saddened.  
"Then what happened?"  
"I tell you but in the Torch, it's a little freaky out here."  
"Sure."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Benjamin looked at the room as he threw Janitor Will's dead body down. He growled at the door, his saber teeth shrunk down to his regular teeth. He walked away and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"So you're saying Benjamin is trying to eat you."  
"Yea. Look him and the other players have been acting weird. At first, I thought steroids until I overheard Ben and others talking about the newer cooler power suppressant that's not harmful."  
"They call it Alistic."  
"Why?"  
"It gives you that animalistic edge need to continue a winning streak for a certain wrestling team."  
" So you think it's the cause of Ben's weird behavior?"  
"Yea."-  
"Do you know who supplies it?"  
"No, but I have a feeling Benji and the rest know."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Clark came in with Chloe to find the school body surrounding an area in the main hall.  
"What happened here?" Pete came up to them.  
"It's Janitor Will."  
"What?" Chloe questioned.  
"He was found dead right here this morning."  
"Does anyone know how?"  
"No, but Lana found him." Chloe looked around the group and found Ben and the team sad. Then Ben looked up and smiled at her.  
"Oh, no."  
"Oh, no what?" Clark said.  
"Pete, go find Lana and ask her how he was found. Clark come with me."  
"O-k." Pete said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chloe and Clark came down an empty hallway, which led to the locker rooms.  
"So this Alistic has led you here?"  
"Intuition led me here but Alistic could be the cause of another death." she said walking into the Boy's locker room. Chloe and Clark looked around at the lockers and the Coach's office door.  
"HELP!" a voice yelled. Clark and Chloe came running through the lockers to find Max pinned up against a wall by a player. Soon Clark pulled the player off of Max. Max quickly ran towards Chloe.  
"What happened?"  
"I thought I could sneak back into the locker room and get my belongings when Mike came into see the coach."  
"Well I'm glad my intuition was right."  
"Look, you two get into the Coach's office NOW." Clark yelled.  
"Come on." Max said.  
"Clark be careful." she said as the two ran away. Max opened the door as Chloe came in. Then the toilet flushed in the room and out came Coach Edwards.  
"What's going on here?" Suddenly, Max stuck a needle into Chloe's neck. Chloe fell to the ground holding her neck and in pain.  
"Your newest specimen, I presume." the coach said unaffected.  
"Yes, I'm in talks with the girl's softball coach to try Alistic out but she wanted it tested first. So I chose Chloe to be a trial specimen."  
"Nice."  
"Well, how about a coffee break."  
"Sure." he answered as they exited. Chloe laid there morphed into a tiger somehow. She then stood up and slowly walked over towards a mirror in pain. Her saber teeth slowly returned to regular, her tiger nose returned to her old nose, her cat eyes turned back into her old eyes. She then was her normal self as if she never morphed. She smiled and pulled her hair down it somehow was longer. She took jacket off and lifted her shirt up and had nice abs; she smiled. She felt stronger and sexier somehow and better when the door opened and Clark appeared.  
"Where's Max? " he asked.  
"The coach took him to the nurse, I stayed behind for you."  
"Well, let's get out of here."  
"Let's."  
  
----------------------------------------------NEXT CHAPTER 2( 


	2. C2

Chapter TWO  
  
Chloe sat in there bummed out as Clark and Pete talked about a plan to fix the problem.  
"Chloe, are you there?" Pete wondered.  
"Here and as cool as a soda."  
"O-k." Pete said confused.  
"So what we got is that the wrestling team is behind this weird behavior and the death." Clark said.  
"The wrestling team is pretty cute." she said.  
"What's gotten into you, Chloe?" Clark said.  
"Nothing, I just need to live a bit, not focus on the paper, deaths, or a boy wonder who depending on what day it is likes me or not likes me. So go and have fun boys, while I have my own fun." she said leaving out.  
"I think something's up."  
"Why, Clark because she's finally awoke from her world of writing."  
"No, because that's not Chloe."  
"Then you really haven't noticed Chloe in the last few months." he said standing up and walking to the exit as Clark followed. "She's not old Chloe anymore, she's older, sexier and a woman but I guess being whipped by Lana fills your days. "  
"I'm not whipped anyway you seem to like Chloe?"  
"Like a friend but unlike you, I notice the constant glances from the other boys. She's fine and she's winning them over, all I can do is help her weave out the bad ones from the good. It was easy at first because she pined over you but I guess today's her independence, and it's going to be a lot harder."  
"No, it's not. Chloe's completely competent of her surroundings especially with guys like Magee and others."  
"Yea, well she is a female and some of those males are good at intimidation... Well, I'll check you later with some facts on this Alistic."  
"Yea." Clark said as Pete left, Clark came out of the hall to find Chloe talking to a group of girls, when Magee comes past the girls. He catches Magee checking Chloe behind out and smiling, Chloe became angered.  
"Having a bad day?"  
"Lana?" he said breaking away from his anger. He looked down at her smiling face. "How are you?"  
"Fine. And you?"  
"Completely confused."  
"About what? Or should I say whom."  
"What?"  
"I saw you checking Chloe out, very cute."  
"Oh, no I wasn't. Do you think she's changed?"  
"Of course. All girls go through it."  
"Through what?"  
"A new confidence. Chloe feels pretty and it shows throughout her from her face to her...backside." she said sarcastic.  
"I wasn't checking her backside out."  
"Yes, you were and as much as I want to fight you on this, I have a class, so see you later.'"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"A new confidence?" he mumbled as Chloe shook her head at the girl and looked at Clark and smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Outside.... Lex headed towards the entrance when Lana quickly came out and stopped him.  
"Lex, what are you doing here?"  
"I was suppose to see a student." Lana quickly pulled Lex into an alleyway beside the school.  
"Lex, we kissed but I-"  
"I know, Lana unfortunately I can't stop thinking about you. Call me crazy but I know how much you care for Clark just as I do the same. I think at that time we had something in common and it must've cause us to click and we kissed."  
"Yea, but I liked it, and I guess that was when-"  
"You thought I was Clark Kent, right?"  
" No, I've kissed Clark before and I know your voice from anywhere but I was listening to you talk to me and Clark had just dissed me and before I thought about it, I kissed you."  
"Miss. Lang, personally I think Clark Kent has you on a chain and if you're good he abandons you and if you're bad he rewards you with life. Look, I'm his friend but that chain must be broken if not for me then for-" Lana kissed Lex very passionately, they then pulled back and he stared at her weirdly.  
"What was that for?" Lex spoke in a whisper.  
"For telling me something I needed to hear." Lana said. "But don't let it go to your head, Mr. Luther, I still don't trust you to take you on full time."  
"I don't expect you to.," he yelled as she ran away, soon Lex turned to find Max standing there in a suit.  
"I applaud your fine taste, Mr. Luther."  
"I presume you are the infamous Maxwell Stevens."  
"You presume right."  
"So you were talking about a drug that causes an animalistic type attitude."  
"Yes, sir. See, Alistic, is a drug I developed for the sports teams here at Smallville High, to have a better edge. I called you to try to make this product global, I provide the drug." " And I provide the money." "Well, yes sir and due to my class scheduling, I have class...so I have a presentation for you." he gives him a folder. "This folder has everything you'd need to know about Alistic, including test, charts and etc. So please take this and read over it and get back to me."  
"I will, Mr. Stevens."  
"Thank-you, sir."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
At the club...  
Chloe came out of the backroom with Mr. Houston.  
"Well Clark, tell your mother, everyone seems to love the smoothies and to drop in sometimes. "  
"I will Mr. Houston."  
"You know what my paycheck book is upstairs what here while I go get it."  
"Sure." he said as Mr. Houston scurried off. He watched the dancing and entertainment, when suddenly something caught his eye. A pair of black heels with nice legs in them unfortunately the lengthy legs was cut by a jean skirt with a nice...well it made Clark smile. Suddenly the average guy dancing with her twirled her and Clark became shocked when it was Chloe. She looked at him and smiled and continued to dance with the average older guy.  
"Clark? Clark?" Mr. Houston asked.  
"Yes." Clark said snapping out of his focus.  
"Cute girl, hun?"  
"What?"  
"Yea, she'd been in here the last three days with different college guys from Metropolis. Who'd figure those rich high class would come down here to my club. Ah, well that' s always good business."  
"Yea, business."  
"Well, here's your check, Clark."  
"Thanks, Mr. Houston." he said taking the check and putting it into his pants pocket. He headed towards Chloe and her new friends as Chloe looked at him.  
"Oh, look what the cat brought in, Clark Kent. Clark Kent, I'd like to meet Jimmy Newman, Randy Barnes, Theresa Bennett, and Lawrenzo Guzman, there from Metropolis; Metropolis meet Smallville." she said as the others laughed.  
"Great to meet you Clark."  
"Yea, you all too."  
"Want to hang out with us city folks?" Theresa asked.  
"Actually I can't. I needed to talk to you alone for a minute?"  
"Sure. " she said as she stood up.  
"It was great meeting you Clark."  
"You too." as Clark and Chloe walked off; Theresa and Lawrenzo looked at Clark.  
"He's cute." Theresa said.  
"I know, gurl." Lawrenzo said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------NEXT CHAPTER 3( 


	3. C3

Chapter Three Smallville... Max stared at Lana and Pete, from in the shadows, when he was jolted against the boys room bathroom. Once inside Max looked up to find Benji with metamorphic changes, he had long tiger teeth and whiskers.  
"What have you done?"  
"Nothing." Benji hit Max against the wall. "O-k, it seems you've overdosed on the drug."  
"But you injected me."  
"I did, but I found over periods of time, some people overuse it."  
"You knew and still did this, tell me how to undo this." "I don't know, but Chloe Sullivan does. She survived, of course, she didn't have a major dosage like you but I'm not sure of the cure." "Where's Chloe?" "Well, if I'm not sure, she's on her way home." "Thank you." suddenly Benji's hand which was morphed into a paw and he clawed Max's face.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Coffee Shop... Everyone was leaving as Lex came in and locked the door, Lana looked up in shock.  
"Lex, what's going on?"  
"Nothing."  
"You're lying."  
"And I will continue to lie, if your life is in danger."  
"My life?"  
"Yes, however I don't want to keep lies from you. Chloe ran into a little trouble with a Max Stevens."  
"Max, wasn't he the one who was attacked by Benji Magee."  
"Yea, well turns out that his tit for tat with Max was overly due."  
"Why?"  
"Max has been supplying Benji and others with drugs that cause them to become tiger like."  
"Tiger like."  
"Yea, and his first woman prototype was Chloe."  
"Is she alright?"  
"Well, that answer lies within Clark's mind. He supposedly with her, Pete went over to see where she is and because he's watching over the Kent's. He needed someone to watch over you."  
"Why me?"  
"Lana, everyone knows how close you are to Clark and Chloe, why wouldn't you be a next target."  
"And how about you?"  
"But I'm not focusing on that, I'm focused on the fact that your here by yourself and after the last fiasco with Adam, I think I-"  
"Is Lex Luthor worried about me?"  
"No, I'm worried about the Talon. Yea, the business." she kissed his cheek.  
"Your cute when you lie."  
"And I only happiness for you, but we can talk about that another time, right now, let's get you over to Kent Farm." Lex's cell phone rung.  
"Hello." Lex answered.  
  
--------------------------------------------- 


	4. C4

Chapter Four  
  
"Clark...yea, I'm here with Lana... we we're about to close up and head over to the farm, how's Chloe...she's what?"  
"What?" Lana asked.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
In the shadows...  
Benji purred looking at the two people standing there.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Clark said Chloe in a hospital on the borderline of Smallville and Metropolis."  
"Is she o-k?"  
"She's fine. He said Pete and his parents are heading towards the hospital."  
"Well, I'm heading there too."  
"Clark, Lana and I" he continued as Lana turned hearing a purring noise, suddenly she turned to find Benji standing behind them.  
"Lex?"  
"What?" Lex turned. "Clark, I'll get back to you."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What? Lex...Lex." he then heard Lana scream and a growl.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Hospital Entrance...  
Clark came to the Entrance as Pete and the family came in.  
"Clark." Martha said hugging him.  
"Look, Chloe's o-k, they've flushed the drug out of her system but there keeping her over."  
"Good." Jonathan said.  
"But I have to go, Lex called and I think him and Lana are in trouble."  
"Come on then let's go."  
"No, I can get there a lot faster, you stay here and watch over Chloe." Suddenly the Doctor came over to Clark.  
"Mr. Sullivan, are you leaving?" Jonathan looked at Clark confused.  
"Yea, I need to take care of business but I'm leaving my father and mother...Mr and Mrs. Sullivan and my brother...Pete." The Doctor looked confused at Clark.  
"He's adopted."  
"Oh, well, I'll should you to her room."  
"Thank you." Jonathan said following the Doctor. Martha grabbed Clark's hand.  
"Be careful, honey." Clark headed out the doors fast, as everyone continued a little boy looked at Clark run out fast.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Look, buddy, Max tricked you all, we can help, I can help just leave Lana and I alone." Lex said as he held Lana behind him. He had scratches on his arm and face.  
"Max, is gone."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean Max is gone, I got rid of him. Anyway, I'm not here to attack you, I'm here to catch a ride. Chloe Sullivan is the only one who can tell us the cure."  
"Chloe, but she's in the hospital."  
"Didn't you say she was doing fine."  
"Yes, with help from Doctors, just as you need help. Come on, I can take you to the hospital we see what they can do and get you back in shape."  
"No, your lying."  
"Is he?" a voice said.  
"Clark, get back."  
"It's o-k, Lex, you get Lana out of here, I believe I have the answer his problem."  
"Clark?"  
"Get her out of here." Lex grabbed Lana and headed out towards the backroom once in there Lex stopped, he turned Lana back.  
"What?" Lana said.  
"Well, we know where he got rid of him at."  
"We can go upstairs."  
"O-k." they walked there a door and headed up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the coffee house...  
Clark stood looking at Benjamin who was angered.  
"Look, Chloe was put in a hospital, they had to flush the drug out of her system, Lex was right."  
"It's too late for me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------- 


	5. C5

Chapter Five  
  
Lana stood with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm tired, Lex. I'm tired of death, of being sad, Smallville, I need change, I want to see the world."  
"Lana, it's o-k."  
"No, it's not." she said as she turned and faced him, he looked at her and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Lana, I'm asking you again, please allow me to take you away. We could go abroad before college starts and I can show you, life beyond Smallville."  
"Lex, I..."  
"I won't even bring feelings into this."  
"Lex.."  
"I promise." she kissed him and they continued to kiss.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Benji, it's not late, now come on and let's get you to a hospital."  
"No. I'm a not human, I'm a monster."  
"Max lied to everyone...he drugged you."  
"But I needed the edge, I was losing."  
"That's the drug talking."  
"No."  
"Yes. It's overwhelmed you, you have too much in you system, I can help you."  
"No, no one can help me, the Doctor's can't, you can't, Chloe can't."  
"Please, Benjamin. Come on, let's get you to a Doctor."  
"No."  
"Come on."  
"No." he runs out. When he headed out of the Talon, once out a car hit him and he fell on the ground, he returned to normal, Clark looked down at Benji's dead body.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the hospital...  
Chloe laid in the hospital bed staring out the window, when the boy from before came into the room.  
"Hi." the boy didn't say anything.  
"So why are you here?"  
"Your pretty."  
"Thank you, your not so bad yourself."  
"Thanks, I'm Tobius, but everybody calls me Toby."  
"I like that name, my names Chloe."  
"Chloe?"  
"Yes, Chloe Sullivan."  
"Is that tall guy your husband?"  
"Tall guy?" she said laughing. " You could say that."  
"You don't look like the other people from Metropolis."  
"That's because I'm from a town four miles away from here called Smallville."  
"Smallvillle?"  
"Yea, is it really small?"  
"Yes, it's small." she said laughing, when a man passed the room, he looked in. He then came in, as Toby turned and looked scared.  
"Toby, what are you doing in here?"  
"Oh, he's alright, I was bored, he was talking to me. He's a sweetie."  
"Yea, well I told him to stay in his seat."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Well, bye, Toby."  
"Bye, Chloe." he said walking out as Clark came into the room.  
"Who was that?"  
"Toby."  
"Toby?'  
"Just a random little boy."  
"Oh, well how are you?"  
"As good as one could be, being drugged."  
"Well at least it didn't get to the point you couldn't think for yourself."  
"I know, so how's everyone."  
"Well, the coach has been reprimanded, the boys are all being tested and in detox."  
"And Lana and Lex?"  
"Great, Lex is going around the country for the summer and Lana's going with him."  
"She is?"  
"Yea, she wanted a vacation and he invited her."  
"Oh, well I guess it will be just you and me since Pete is going to his grandmothers."  
"Yea, well I plan to have fun, how about you?"  
"I'm great."  
"Good, well, let's get you out of here."  
"Sure but tell me this, are we still married?"  
"Shut up."  
"Because I lost my ring and I need a new one...a 14 karot one." she said getting into a wheel chair as Clark grabbed her bag, they headed out."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
As they headed out, Toby sat down the hall staring at them talk to each other, he then looked at his father who stared at a women in a room asleep, then Toby looked at his leg, there was a bruise on it. He then grabbed his father's jacket and put it on, he then got up and walked out of the hospital.  
  
THE-END  
  
Next Time....What happens when Clark has to deal with his newly son? Will his son cause him to look at a possible future? How close will it bring Chloe and him together? How close will it bring Lionel to the truth? Next time on an all new Smallville. 


End file.
